Switch up
by Mizzthang
Summary: would happen if bella was with emmett because edward ditch bella fo the tanya.What if while with edward she had emmetts kids? so now they meet up and what will happen


**So let me start of my name is Meeasia La'shway NeTanya Johnson. I'm a vampire you know the story. I use to be Cullen. Married to Edward Cullen. But the rest of the Cullen didn't know about me and I was just a scam, but one Cullen knew about me is Emmett. I have 4 kids not Edwards but Emmett's he don't know though.**

**Right know I am playing hide and seek with them. There name are Jersey, Juliet, Ja'Kaun, and Ja'Sean.**

"**Oh were could the J4 be?" I ask. I call them j4 cause there's 4 of them and all there names start with a j. Then I come to a house but no regular house but house full of vampires. I knock on the door. This blonde man opens the door.**

"**Hello how may I help you?" the man ask**

"**Yea I need to get my kids" I said. Then I went up stairs to a room and found j4.**

"**Who the heck are you" the blonde girl said. Then it hit me these are the Cullen's.**

"**Where's Edward?" I ask**

"**He's with Tanya his wife" Esme said**

"**Oh well bye" I said. Wife probably another human. I was bout to walk out the door with j4 beside me till blonde girl ask me a question.**

"**Why do your kids look like Emmett?" Blondey ask dang might as well tell him the truth.**

"**Cause there his" I said**

"**How your vampire" blondey said**

"**I had them when I was human and then changed there half human and half vampire I'm not surprised Emmett don't remember me" I said**

"**How bout we sit down" the mother figure said. I sat with Juliet and Ja'Sean in my lap and Jersey and Ja'Kaun on each side of me.**

"**Why don't I remember you?" Emmett ask**

"**Cause I didn't let you remember I can take your memory and absorb powers." I said**

"**I can give you back your memory" I said**

"**Ok" he said. I went to him and put my on each side of his head and gave it back.**

"**Oh now I remember" He said**

"**Mommy I'm hungry" Jersey said**

"**Yea" rest of j4 agreed.**

"**I got to go" I said**

"**I got food I'll make it" Esme said**

"**Ok go with her" I said and they went on.**

"**Why did you take my memory?" he asked**

"**You know why but I'll tell yawl cause you loved me and you were going to leave blondey" I said. Then blondey growled at me this girl don't know who she growling at.**

"**Don't growl at me blondey cause I'm the volturi princess" I said**

"**Why didn't you tell me?" He ask**

"**Cause I didn't want to ruin it wit you and blondey" I said**

"**You know what I feel right know don't you?" He ask**

"**Yea I do" I said**

"**Will they love me?" He ask**

"**Of course" I said. Then I checked the time . Time for them to go see Edward.**

"**They have to go see Edward there ex-step dad" I said. That's when they came out.**

"**Yawl got to go see you know who" I said.**

"**Mommy do we have to I want to stay here with daddy" Juliet said. Always so nice.**

"**Ok if It's ok with everybody else" I said**

"**Yea" everyone agreed.**

"**Which one is which" Emmett asked**

"**Juliet has medium hair, Jersey has long hair, Ja'Kaun has braids, and Ja'Sean has curly hair like you" I said**

"**How old are they" Emmett ask**

"**Five" I said**

"**Daddy are you going to get back with mommy?" Jersey ask.**

"**I hope so but that's up to mommy" Emmett said**

"**Mommy do you?" Juliet ask**

"**Yea I do" I said**

"**What bout me?" blondey ask**

"**Sorry to brake it to you but you know that you getting Edward to brake up with Tanya so yawl can be together so shut it up" I said**

"**Daddy you got video games?" jj ask or Ja'Kaun**

"**Yea" Emmett ask. Then Edward bust through the door.**

"**Hey family I just ca- what yawl doing here?" Eddy boy ask**

"**Let my kids visit there daddy" I said**

"**What there Emmett's kids?" Eddy boy ask**

"**Yep" I say**

"**So yawl together know?" He ask**

"**Yep" I say**

"**What bout-" He was cut of.**

"**We know bout you and blondey" I said.**

"**Daddy where's the bathroom we need 4" cece or jersey ask**

"**Go in each room" Emmett said.**

"**Meeasia we need to talk" Edward said**

"**Ok" I said**

**We went walking.**

"**What the heck is wrong with you your like 900 years trash know get" Edward said**

"**Say that to daddy Aro and mommy Jane-" Then I heard cece and lele or Juliet crying. O run back to the house.**

"**What happen?" I ask**

"**They fell" Emmett said**

"**Ok put them down and walk away go behind something" I said.**

"**But-" pixie Alice said before I cut her of.**

"**Just do as I say" I said. They did as I say. I went over to them and put my hand over there stomach and said**

"**I give them heal, igive them heal, igivethem heal, igivethemheal etc" real fast. Then they were perfectly fine.**

"**Why did we have go behind something?" Blondie ask**

"**Cause if didn't need to heal you ether would have disintegrated or became human" I said **

"**Can I be turned human?" Blondie ask**

"**Yea but you'll loose your memory" I said**

"**Ok so you want to too Edward?" I ask**

"**Yea so I can be with my love" Edward said**

"**What bout Bella?" I ask. Then I went into a vision of Bella and James right know.**

"**Never mind" I said**

"**What did you see?" Emmett ask**

"**Bella found her a new man or should I say vampire" I say**

"**Who is he I'll-" Edward said before I cut him off.**

"**Edward I thought you was with Blondie ?" I ask**

"**Yea" He said**

"**Yawl ready everyone get behind something except for j4" I said. Then boom there it was they were human again.**

"**How did we get here?" Blondie ask**

"**Yawl are together and yawl are going to buy a house yawl go to forks high school and if they ask what happened say yawl parents picked yawl up k?" I say**

"**Ok" they both agreed.**

"**But what are our names?" Blondie ask**

"**Rosalie Hale and Edward Mason" I said**

"**OK bye" I said. Then they were gone. **

"**Mommy were sleepy" Jersey said.**

"**Ok lets go home" I said**

"**But we want to stay here with daddy" Juliet said.**

"**Esme do you have at least two extra bedrooms?" I ask**

"**Yes of course we do dear come on I'll show them" Esme said as she led them up to the rooms.**

"**Do they go to school?" Emmett ask.**

"**Yea they go to Ridgewood elementary I'm there mother there" I said.**

"**Alice do you want to buy them clothes?" I ask**

"**You didn't even have to ask" Alice said**

"**Oh lord" Jasper mumbled.**

"**Ahh shut up Jasper" I said**

"**Bet you can't spell though" Jasper said in a child voice.**

"**S-h-u-t U-p" I said in the same voice.**

"**No you shut up" Jasper said.**

"**Shut don't go up prices do take your advice and shut up to" I said.**

"**Mommy don't use our line" Cece said.**

"**?" Ja'Kaun yelled**

"**Yes?" Emmett answered**

"**Can I play video games?" jj ask.**

"**Yea sure but don't you have school?" Emmett said**

"**They'll wake up on time anyway" I said getting up.**

"**Where you going?" Emmett asked**

"**To get his games" I said**

"**We have all the games" Emmett said**

"**Do you have all the games in US, Africa, and Asia?" I ask**

"**No" Emmett answered**

"**Then I have to go get the" I said**

_**3 hours Later**_

"Ok that's all of them" I said out breathe.

"WOW how many is that?" Jasper ask for some reason I didn't know he was here.

"More than 7 Billion" I said

"Ya'll Ma brought the games all of them!!!!!" jj yelled

"Wooooooooo!!!!" They yelled.

"gonja bejan palo seco, jumjum sepol shumpa, ruckrucka " cece sang in her beautiful voice.

"What the world that was pretty" Alice said

"Yea she gets her voice from her mom"


End file.
